


This IS What it Looks Like

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Series: DouWata 30 Day OTP Challenge [29]
Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Boys Kissing, Coming Out, Flirting, Fluff, Jealous Doumeki, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4702502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The trouble with dating Doumeki, Watanuki realized, was that Doumeki was ridiculously affectionate. Apparently, his lack of words was made up for in casual touches or small gestures.</p><hr/><p>Prompt: Imagine your OTP is in a relationship but has to keep it a secret for some reason. Person A finds this very hard as they want to be able to be affectionate with Person B whenever they want to, though Person A has always been able to keep that desire under control. One day, a stranger starts flirting heavily with Person B, which causes Person A to snap and lash out at both the stranger as well as Person B. Whether Person A dumps Person B, can calm themselves down, or does something else is up to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This IS What it Looks Like

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from the **OTP Prompts Tumblr**.
> 
> Poor Doumeki. So much sexual frustration, even when they're together together.
> 
> I do not own _xxxHolic_. Thanks for reading!

The trouble with dating Doumeki, Watanuki realized, was that Doumeki was ridiculously affectionate. Apparently, his lack of words was made up for in casual touches or small gestures, which was... fine, good, Watanuki liked it. It made him happy, it made him blush, made him feel appreciated but. (There was a but.) Doumeki liked to be affectionate _at any given time_. Including in front of other people, including in public.

 _That_ , Watanuki didn't like.

He didn't like people knowing about their relationship, he didn't like being classified as gay. (To be fair, he went both ways, but it wasn't like he'd ever had a date with a girl for anybody to _know_ that.) It wasn't anybody's business, _and_ it was personal, private.

Doumeki didn't seem to care. Or, actually, he seemed to care enough to listen to Watanuki because he _didn't_ get affectionate in public much anymore, not since Watanuki had brought it up, but that didn't mean that Doumeki liked that.

Well, Watanuki couldn't help it. He was the way he was.

And currently he was helping to sweep up the lawn outside the school, chatting with his schoolmates.

"Where are your glasses, Watanuki-kun?"

Watanuki looked around at Fujishi-san, mildly surprised that someone was talking to him. People usually left him alone, but Fujishi-san was a nice girl, and she did tend to talk to anyone who was kind back to her. Watanuki smiled. "Oh, they got broken."

"I didn't know you could see without your glasses," she said thoughtfully.

Watanuki leaned against the broom with a little smile. "Well, it's just my vision in one eye." He held his hand over his eye. "So I can see out of the other one perfectly, although I really do need to get new glasses..."

"You look nice without your glasses, Watanuki-kun!"

Watanuki felt his eyes go a little wide, and his cheeks flush from the compliment. Circle back to girls never paying him attention. "Oh, thanks, Fujishi-san."

"You can call me Yukari!" she said brightly, and her smile was almost as pretty as Himawari-chan's, and Watanuki's face was burning up.

"Okay, Yukari-san..."

"Your eyes really are pretty, though." Yukari tilted her head. "I don't know how I never noticed."

"No, really..."

"No, they are!" Yukari replied, gripping Watanuki's wrist to lean closer.

There was a clatter from behind them; Watanuki glanced over his shoulder to see Doumeki. Watanuki cringed internally as Doumeki, stony-faced more than usual, stooped to pick up the broom that he'd dropped, and the proceeded to not meet his gaze as he straightened and turned.

 _Wait wait wait,_ Watanuki wanted to say. _This isn't what it looks like!_ He looked back at Yukari. "Umm... hang on a sec, okay?" He didn't wait on her response, turning away to hurry after Doumeki. "Hey. Hey!"

Doumeki glanced at him, starting to sweep the leaves off the walkway away. "What?"

"You weren't supposed to walk in then!" Watanuki complained, and then frowned when he realized how that sounded, and the look on Doumeki's face turning even more sour meant that he heard the way it sounded, too. "No, I didn't- I haven't talked to her before today, even! She's just a classmate, why are you so defensive, _jeez_."

"You won't let me touch you."

Watanuki pulled up short. "What?"

"But classmates can. Strangers can," Doumeki continued, not looking away from his chores. "Not me."

"That's not... you... you know that's different!"

"Yeah." Doumeki started walking again. Because _that_ made it seem like he knew it was different!

"Doumeki," Watanuki hissed, stepping in front of him. "Look, you know that at home we-"

"That's not fair."

"What?"

"I'm not in love with you just at home."

 _In love with you_. It was still a concept that Watanuki was getting used to. But Doumeki saying that made Watanuki happier in ways than Yukari smiling at him did, why didn't he _understand_? "But I-"

"Forget it."

 _Forget it?_ "Don't tell me to forget it- hey!" He protested as Doumeki walked around him and kept walking. "Doumeki, I'm serious here. Doumeki!" He frowned and lunged forward - how dare he walk away? - grabbing Doumeki's shoulder.

"We have-" Doumeki started.

Watanuki kissed him.

And the jerk actually had the audacity to just freeze up and not do anything! Just stand there completely still! _Not_ kiss him back! _Not_ do anything! Now Watanuki just looked stupid, like he'd just gone and completely kissed him out of the blue, like they weren't-

Doumeki brushed his knuckles against Watanuki's cheek, tilting his head down to rest his forehead on Watanuki's, breaking their kiss, but there was a smile - barely perceptible - on his lips.

"... Sorry."

Watanuki blinked, looking at him. "What...?"

"Didn't mean to make you do that," Doumeki said, after a moment. He almost sounded apologetic. He deserved to be, he deserved to be... he was so warm... and he smelled nice...

"'s okay," Watanuki muttered. If he didn't look up, he could pretend that no one was staring. No one probably _was_ staring. But, he couldn't shake the feeling, he couldn't just... own up to it like that.

Well, now, he guessed he had.

Doumeki removed his forehead and pecked his lips against Watanuki's cheek quickly. "Chores," he said bluntly.

Watanuki sighed, and wanted to huff. At least some things didn't change. Some things, however, changed for the better.

 


End file.
